When clamping workpieces with manual clamps, ordinarily the clamps have handles that extend from the workpiece. The user is required to be around the clamped workpiece conducting other operations. Since the handles project beyond the workpiece, the handles are constantly in the way of the user as he moves about the workpiece. Ordinarily, the handles are bumped or nudge, requiring realignment of the clamping device. In some instances, the clamp may be bumped so that it is removed from the workpiece, causing additional work to be conducted onto the workpiece.
However, the handles are an important part to the clamps. The handles provide leverage to open the clamp so that the clamps may apply a greater force onto the workpiece. The longer the handles, the less force required to open the clamps and generally the larger the force applied by the clamps onto the workpiece.
Accordingly, while handled clamps serve a vital purpose, it is desirable to move the handles out of the way so that the handles are not bumped, contacted, or otherwise interfered with by the user while the user works around the clamped workpiece.
According to the present disclosure, a clamping system is provided that overcomes the deficiencies of the present handled clamping devices. The present disclosure provides a clamp with a removable handle. The handle enables the clamp to be applied to the workpiece. The handle is then removed from the clamp so that the handles do not interfere with the user or other materials during further manipulation of the workpiece. The disclosure provides a single handle that may be utilized with a plurality of clamps to be secured onto a workpiece.